Drabble Collections
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A collections of USUK drabbles based on several prompts in LJ
1. Beginnings

**Drabble**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: USxUK

Warning: some of these are canon, some are AU. I will put up the tags to indicate whether this is a canon fic or an AU fic, in the case of canon whether it's before the Revolutionary War of after, and last, whether England is a female or not (I love fem!England, so sue me -____-;;;). I also included the British Isles, and do forgive me if they're behaving the way you don't expect them to, and please excuse my terrible English, and there would be no historical reference because my history sucks…

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: this is a collection of drabble based on the drabble prompts I got from LJ a long time ago. In total, there are about 570 prompts, and I've only gotten up to 100 something. Most are short, and even the longest one doesn't exceed a page of MS Word (I believe drabbles shouldn't be longer than a page, because then it would become a short fic instead). I shall try to update this regularly. And anyway, enjoy~

**Prompt One – Beginnings (canon, post-RW)**

In his old storeroom, Arthur had an album titled "Beginnings". It was a leather-bound photo album where he kept a lot of pictures. As expected from a neat-freak like him, everything he had was sorted.

The album hosted all pictures of him in beginning of things. It started when he had just become a nation, to the time he first became a pirate, when he first sank an armada (which happened to be Spain's), when he first became a punk, when he first fought with France...

Then, it changed to the pictures of when he first met Alfred, the little boy. There was also a picture of when he first started living at Alfred's house. A picture of when Alfred grew big on such a short time span, and a hand-painted portrait of the American Revolutionary War.

He had painted it after he came back from the War. He put it there because it signified the beginning of America's freedom. His independence.

That day, he was flipping through the album as he sipped a cup of Earl Grey tea, a fond smile gracing his lips as he saw his glorious days as the British Empire.

He had to admit that he still resented America for breaking the ties with him, but memories are memories, no matter good or bad.

That was why he still kept everything that reminded him of the beginning of his freedom.

Because, after all, America was the land of the free.


	2. Middles

**Drabble**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: USxUK

Warning: same as first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: none for this chapter. Just enjoy :D

**Prompt Two – Middles (canon, post-RW)**

Arthur was musing when Alfred suddenly jumped onto him from out of nowhere and glomped him like an over-sized teddy bear.

"Al!" Arthur protested as he tried to break free from the stronger man's grasp. "What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

"Hugging you?" Alfred asked hopelessly as he looked up at England with a pout. "Can't I?"

England cursed to himself. "Well, it's not that you can't... but you really have to know when to and when not to!"

"But—but I should be allowed to hug my favorite person anytime!" Alfred argued.

England rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, yes, okay, but can't you see I was in the middle of something?"

"Yes," Alfred said simply.

"Then why do you keep interrupting me in the middle of something?" Arthur demanded.

"Because," Alfred started, his expression tuned down to a calm and somber look, "I don't want anything to stand in the middle of us."

That was a heck of a crappy excuse, that much Arthur would admit, but somehow, strangely, he found himself melting as those words were spoken to him.


	3. Ends

**Drabble**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: USxUK

Warning: same as first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: I know I'm a review whore, but if you do enjoy these, please do review :3

**Prompt Three – Ends (canon, post-RW)**

"England, wake up!"

England groggily opened his eyes with much difficulty, trying to locate the source of the annoyance. He really wasn't surprised to find a blob with the color of yellow and blue looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing, you git!?" England groaned as he whacked America upside his head, then looked at the clock. It read 11:59. "At such hour! You should be sleeping!"

"But—but..." Alfred protested. "It's New Year Eve! You shouldn't be sleeping!"

"Oh?" England quirked an eyebrow. "Then what should I do? Light up a sparkler?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's a good idea. Do you have one?" Alfred asked as he looked around.

Just as England was about to hit him on the head once again, the clock chimed, telling the two that it was already midnight.

America grinned almost literally from ear-to-ear. He leaned in and kissed England without any warning, though it was only a short, chaste kiss.

"Happy new year!" America exclaimed.

"What the—"

"You're supposed to kiss the nearest person! It's tradition!" Alfred protested. "And that's why I've come to wake you up, so France doesn't take advantage of you while you're sleeping."

"That sure explains why France has been telling me that he's going to drop by," England commented and chuckled to himself as Alfred's eyes sparked with jealousy. "You sodding git, do you think I would let him do that?"

"Still," America argued, "it's nice to take any chance to kiss you."

England shook his head in disbelief. He leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips in a sweet kiss, thinking that since it was a new year already, and that the old year had already ended, he could start anew with his relationship.

After all, it might do him good to be more outspoken about his feelings as well.


End file.
